svrtnssefandomcom-20200214-history
Day 2 - Scene 1
There was nothing to eat. The kitchen had no food in it. There was a big old iron stove. There was a work bench for preparing the meal and a little table for eating it. There were pots and pans, bowls and plates. The kitchen had everything you'd need to prepare a meal, but no food. Enar wouldn't have fired up the stove, but at least he could have had a bagel, or some fruit; something he could have eaten cold. There would probably be breakfast down on the porch later, but it would have been nice with a little something right out of bed. He wondered if they had bagels here. Still in his pajamas and with slate tiles on the floor he shivered a little where he stood. He missed his slippers. The bed had been warm and comfortable and for a long while after waking up he'd just lain there pondering whether to try and go back to sleep or not. Eventually he'd decided he wanted a bite and snuck out into the kitchen. There was no actual need for sneaking, but he'd not wanted to disturb the morning. So he'd tiptoed out into the other room on silent feet and quietly opened all of the cupboards, shushing himself whenever a door creaked. It had felt a bit like being a secret agent in search of incriminating evidence. Not finding any food had ruined the mood a little and now he stood in the middle of the floor in his striped pajamas with his hands on his hips feeling exasperated. Might be it was time to get dressed and go see if there was breakfast to be had down by the main burrow. There was a knock on the door. “Enar. Are you awake?” It was Eric. Another knock. When Enar opened the door the boy met him carrying a big, heavy jug of water. “Mom said to let you know breakfast will be ready soon. We'll eat on the porch outside just like last night. I also brought you some water for the wash room.” He passed the jug over to Enar who had to use both hands to get a good grip on it. It wasn't that it was too heavy, but it was a bit unwieldy and Eric had been holding on to the handle. “Thank you very much. I hadn't thought about that. Where do I get water from, so I can get my own tomorrow?” “There's a pump just along the path down to our's. It's on the right side. You can't miss it. Just remember that you have to pour some water into it before you start pumping. Otherwise it will take forever before anything comes out.” “Oh?” Enar was confused. Pouring water into the pump wasn't something he'd heard of before. “Yeah, dad says there's a sylph lives down there and she needs an offering before giving anything back. Personally I think it's just the pump mechanics being old and him not being bothered enough to fix it.” “Oh.” Enar wasn't less confused, but at least he had an explanation, or, as it were, two explanations. "Don't tell him sylphs are air though, he gets really worked up about that." Eric winked. "Oh, and get your water in the evening before you go to bed, that way you'll have it ready for when you wake up.” “Right, no talk of sylphs and get water in the evening. I'll remember that. Good point. Can I keep this jug or is there one here?” “There should be one or two in the kitchen. I don't know if you looked there. I have to take this one back. Mom needs it.” Enar hadn't seen a jug this big in the kitchen, but there had been plenty of other things that could be used for holding water. He probably wouldn't be needing that much and he could always make a second trip if he needed it. “Okay, I'll just go fill up the basin then. Be right back.” --- Continued in Day 2 - Scene 2. Back to Enar's Vacation.